I Want
by Dunno2000
Summary: Tyra is a normal insane fangirl. When she is given the power to go to the fandoms she's obsessed with, she's gonna use it. First story
1. Chapter 1

I Want (Chapter 1)

It was a painfully normal day. Even for the likes of Tyra Hills. She had gone to summer school (although her grades were decent and she spent most of the day daydreaming about Supernatural - her newest obsession), waited in the car for a hour for her thirteen year old brother who was taller than her (that should be made illegal. She was a full 391 days older, she should at least be allowed this luxury) and was currently groaning about her lack of enough money to buy anything from the Tree Tops ( a local everything store) but an old fashioned lamp that looked like the one in Aladdin.

"Can't you cut me a deal, Annie?" Tyra begged. "My dad's birthday is at the end of the month and I can't walk enough dogs to pay for the watch he wants."

"If I keep cutting you deals I'll be fired," Annie hissed from behind the counter, turning to an elderly customer and flashing her a grin before she whipped her red hair back and leveled her green eyes in a glare, her freckles standing out on her pale skin.

"But you'll do it anyway because you love me?" Tyra asked her brown eyes begging as she clasped her chocolate hands together. She pushed her glasses further up her nose, pouted her lips and widened her eyes, knowing Annie would break.

"I'm sorry," Annie said, turning away. "But I really need this job. College won't pay for itself."

"You're like seventeen! You still have time!" Tyra protested. "And this is really important to my dad. I need to get this for him."

"I'm sorry," Annie repeated.

"Sayin' it twice don't make it so, " Tyra quoted from her current obsession.

"If it was so important, you wouldn't have bought that levitating TARDIS thing," Annie stated as she suddenly began swiping random items.

Tyra turned, confused. Annie smiled at her passing manager and swiped until she left.

Tyra turned around, her face calm but her eyes flashing with unbridled rage. "Such _lies_ Lucius" she hissed. Like a switch, her face changed back like it was before " I used my money on that Harry Potter wand and Supernatural season 10." Tyra's eye filled with tears. "Charlie _died_ ,Anne. I believe I had the right to know. And Dean killed Death! I mean, what the hell was that!" she ranted.

Annie know Tyra had to be stopped before she made her way to Soulless Sam's behavior. After that, there was no hope.

"Sweetie," she said, stuffing the wannabe Aladdin lamp into a plastic bag with some Jolly Ranchers and a Buffy the Vampire Slayer novel. "Take the bag. Eat the candy. Read the book. Rub the lamp cause maybe a hot genie will come out and you'll change your mind about that stupid no dating thing you're doing. Thalia is not real. Artemis is not real. You will not join the hunters, Percy Jackson or Supernatural. Then, swing by later and I'll pay for that watch. You know I get off at 7. I'll meet you back here then."

"You're a lifesaver. The green one 'cause that's my favorite." Tyra sighed, slumping in relief. Suddenly, she straightened up and looked Annie straight in the eyes "Thalia is real," she said confidently. "And she's awesome. Like you. Thanks." Tyra rushed from the store and made her way back to her car clutching the white plastic bag, her braids bouncing on her back.

Tyra rushed into the back seat, barely containing her joy. Her Aunt's driver began to pull out of the parking lot to take them home.

"News?" Charles, her brother, asked obviously missing the unintentional Harry Potter reference.

"The best," she replied, chucking a watermelon jolly rancher at him knowing he'd catch it and shoved a green apple one in her mouth before handing Mr. Kwasi, the driver, a grape one.

Once they got home, Tyra, as always, rushed straight inside leaving her sleeping brother inside the car and ran to her room. It was small and covered in the merchandise of her multiple obsessions. She had a levitating TARDIS lamp, Buffy sheets, Percy Jackson stuff on one wall, Sherlock on the opposing one, Marvel on the ceiling, DC on the ground, and the current obsession of Supernatural on the wall next to the Sherlock one while Merlin was across from it. There was a Daelek covered beanbag chair with a currently untouched copy of the Lord of the Rings on it; a possible next obsession. She plopped on her bed holding the Buffy novel, the rest of the bag discarded on the floor, and began to read.

It was 6 before she remembered the lamp. Tyra leapt off the bed grabbed the lamp from its spot on her carpet.

"Please," she started, clutching the lamp to her chest. "Let this have come with a genie," Tyra finished, mockingly before she rubbed the lamp. Nothing happened. Tyra sighed, slumping on the floor.

"Well!" a cheerful voice practically shouted in her ear. Tyra leapt back and grabbing Riptide ,her plastic but sharp Percy Jackson sword replica, whirled around to face the intruder. The intruder was tall. Freakishly tall. She had short straight black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a plain white t shirt and jeans."I suppose you expected something more dramatic," she continued."A flash of light? A puff of smoke, maybe? I wouldn't do that, much too flashy, but I know spirits who would."

Tyra narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she said, lifting her head and leveling the sword at her chest, threateningly.

"I'm the spirit who can break down your thermoplastic sword into millions of molecules like this," she snapped her fingers and Tyra was left grasping at air. "I am also the spirit who can build up that sword again." She snapped her fingers and Riptide was left at her bare feet. Before Tyra could reach it, she put a foot on it. "My name is Alice and I am here to grant you one wish and one wish only. "

"Tyra looked up at her, stunned. "You're a genie?" she whispered, awed.

"No," Alice stated. "I'm the spirit of the lamp your holding. There is one of us in every lamp in the world."

"Then why haven't I heard of lamp spirits answering wishes. And aren't I supposed to get three?" Tyra asked.

"We only appear to those who need our assistance. After the wish, they do not remember the spirit. They simply believe they never had the problem in the first place." Alice explained. "Because of that, once you make your first wish, you will not remember anything I'm telling you now. Much less, be able to get another wish."

"Can I wish now?" Tyra implored shyly."It's not that I want to forget you, it's just that I've been dreaming of a moment like this to happen since my mother died. I even know what I will wish for."

"What is it?" Alice asked, slightly upset. She had grown fond of the girl already.

"I wish for the ability to do what I want when I want even if it should be impossible considering all standards with no negative effects what so ever," Tyra rushed.

"Your wish," Alice said. "Is my thing to look over carefully to make sure you won't destroy this universe and the other ones with and answer if I believe it suitable." Alice thought for a moment. "Good luck, Tyra Hills."

There were a pair on fingers on her forehead, then everything disappeared in a bright white flash.

 **Well, that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Criticism is also encouraged (I want to have your opinions, good and bad). Please tell me if I made any mistakes. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a pretty normal day, even for the likes of Tyra Hills. She had woken up in her room, on her bed. Sunlight was streaming in through her window (the reason she was awake before 1:00). She fixed herself breakfast and settled down on her bed to read her Buffy novel (she had wanted it into existence and was nearly finished with it). The abandoned house she was currently living in had everything she wanted. Of course, that was because she made it so. There was nobody to disturb her, nobody to say 'Clean your room' or 'Take your brother to the dentist', something she probably would despise if she had a brother. It was very lonely.

But, today was a very special day. Not because she was going to watch that family that lost their daughter (police thought it was a kidnapping) like a creepy stalker, but because today was the day that she was going to wish herself into another world - the world of Supernatural. It would be the first time she ever wished herself into another world, and, of course, she was nervous.

 _I can do this_ she thought. _It's just like wanting anything else to happen._ "I want," she began. "To go into the world of Supernatural 5 minutes before Dean breaks into Sam's living place in Season 1 Episode 1. I want to be able to change things and I want to be able to use all of my abilities with no effects without my wanting it to be so. As I say, it will be done," Tyra finished.

Just as she did, there was a simple ruffling of wings (she wanted it so after she watched Supernatural Season 4. It used to be the sound of the TARDIS and before that, Hedwig's theme). Unlike the other times she wanted something, this want sent her spinning. Literally. Colors flashed before her eyes. She screamed, but the wind ripped the sound from her mouth before it even reached her ears. There was a whistling sound that grew louder and louder until she was screaming in pain.

Then, suddenly everything was still, and Tyra was lying on the ground of an ally. She groaned in pain and rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes and lay there, dazed, staring at the stars in the night sky. _Stars?_ she thought. Tyra, after wanting her physical pain away, stood up and observed her surroundings. The ally looked like crap. Trash littered every inch and a strange liquid (probably pee, judging by its smell) was lying in a puddle by where her head had been. There were giant blue movie style dumpsters to her right and she just had a rat scurry over her feet.

Tyra shuddered. "I want my clothes and body to be clean. I also want to know where I am and what time it is. As I say, it will be done," Tyra whispered. Talking to yourself was frowned upon (first sign of madness, people say). With a gentle fluttering of wings and a watermelon sent (it made her sad, but she could not remember why), Tyra was clean and knew exactly where and when she was - 217 Anvine Alley Manhattan, New York 30 seconds before Dean arrived at Sam's house.

"Geez," Tyra stressed aloud. _I guess it get better with practice. Practice makes perfect, right? Well, practice makes better_ , she thought. "I want to be transported to Sam's current house right outside the door. I want to be able to perfectly pick a lock. I want to get there when Dean is in the house but Sam hasn't seen him yet. As I say, it will be done," Tyra wanted, bracing herself for the pain.

It never came. With a gentle flapping of wings (Tyra immediately picked up on the lack of watermelon. It came and went), Tyra was painlessly transported in front of a medium sized old fashioned one floor house. She noiselessly picked the lock and slipped inside, just as she started hearing a fight going on in the living room.

"I want Jessica Moore to stay asleep for 10 minutes longer than she does in the show. As I say, it will be done," Tyra whispered.

Apparently Tyra was a suckish whisperer because the next thing she knew, she was pinned to the ground by a pair of strong arms; a forearm shoved into her throat and a pair of impossibly green eyes glaring down at her.

"Who are you," Dean Winchester growled down at Tyra. He loosened his grip on her throat as Sam stepped forward, ready to knock her out or snap her neck, depending on what she did.

"I'm Tyra. Tyra Hills. I'm here from another world to help you change some stuff in your future and I know about hunters and monsters and demons and angels and God so you can trust me. Please don't kill me!" Tyra bolted out, fear and tears shining in her eyes.

"What?" Sam asked, stunned. He looked back and forth between Dean and Tyra over and over, stepping back in alarm.

Dean, on the other hand, looked furious. "Another world? God? Angels?" he spat, as if the words were a bad quality pie. "Give me one good reason why I should -"

"I can help you find your dad," Tyra cut in, desperately. "That's why you're here. To ask for Sam's help. I can help too. Let me up, and I'll explain," Tyra finished, still frightened.

Sam gave a small, barely noticeable nod to Dean and Tyra was lifted off the ground. She dusted off her clothes and sighed in relief, looking at the brothers warily.

"Now spill," Sam said. "How do you know who we are? Why the hell should we trust you?"

Before Tyra could answer, there was a noise in the bedroom - Jessica waking up. Sam and Dean shot each other looks while Tyra wished she had wanted for more time.

"Once you make up some excuse for Jessica," Tyra started, glancing nervously at the bedroom. "Meet me at the Blue Jay Motel in Jericho, room 221 and I'll tell you everything you want to know," she finished. "I want to be transported to the Blue Jay Motel in Jericho, California room 221. As I say, it will be done."

With a flutter of wings and the smell of grapes (what happened to the watermelons?), Tyra was gone and both boys were left stunned, staring at the spot in front of the window where she used to be.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I just want to clear something up: When Alice granted her wish, she thought it best that Tyra grows up away from people, so she made her think that she had. Alice did not alter the memories of her family members or friends, so all they know was that Tyra went to her room and never came out.**

 **Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Criticism is also encouraged (I want to have your opinions, good and bad). Please tell me if I made any mistakes. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You never talk about your family," Jessica reasoned as Sam stuffed a stack small stack of t shirts into a duffel bag. "And now you're going off to spend the weekend with them? Are you sure that everything is okay?" she asked, concerned.

Sam smiled and gave her a peck on her cheek. "Everything is fine. I'll go drag my dad's ass out of whatever bar he found himself in and be back in time for the interview on Monday," he reassured her. "I promise."

With another kiss on the cheek, Sam left the room to Jessica's "At least tell me where you're going" and got into the passenger seat of the black 1967 Chevy Impala waiting in the parking lot.

"You sure it's a good idea to actually go where that Tyra chick told us to? We could be waltzing right into a trap," Sam asked Dean as he pulled out of the lot and went shooting down the road at about 10 miles over the limit.

"It's not," Dean said simply. "But we need to know what she knows. Besides, we have an arsenal in the trunk. Weapons against most of the evil sons of bitches out there, so I bet we've got something that'll work on her," Dean reasoned.

They drove in silence for a while until Sam said, "You know this isn't permanent, right?"

Dean glanced at his brother before turning back to the road before him. "What isn't permanent?" he asked.

"This," Sam said, gesturing around them. "Us hunting together. It's just for a couple days, then I go back for that interview," he stated, matter-of-factly. "And after that." Sam smacked his lips and looked at Dean, gauging his reaction. "After that, you'll probably never see me again," he finished.

Dean kept his eyes glued on the road, not trusting himself to speak without lashing out at his brother. He clicked play on the track in front of him and Back in Black came blaring out of the speakers. Sam turned away and looked out the window.

After a few miles of ACDC's greatest, they finally passed a sign that said **Welcome to Jericho**. Having worked a job in Jericho before, (poltergeist in the house of Dr. Smith) Dean knew the cheapest, most unnoticeable motel in the area. That happened to be the very place they were meeting a dangerous enemy or a powerful ally.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Blue Jay Motel, and immediately stepped out of the car and made his way to the trunk, Sam trailing behind him.

"So how will we do this?" Sam asked as he stuffed a flask of holy water in his pocket and grabbed a gun.

Dean loaded his shotgun with salt bullets. "We'll go in through the back, sneak into 221 and hope she isn't there before we lay traps all over the place." Dean took a hand gun and filled it with silver bullets.

"If she's there?" Sam asked.

Dean shut the trunk and turned to his brother, a smirk on his face. "Then, we wing it."

Sneaking into the motel was easy enough. Finding 221 was easier. Motioning to Sam, who was positioned on the other side of the brown door labeled 221, Dean burst into the room to find that all his weapons had disappeared. He glanced at Sam, who was covering his back, to find that he was looking around in confusion for his shotgun as well.

Tyra was sitting on the bed, reading a book. She looked up, all the fear from her first encounter with them gone, replaced by mild anger. "Weapons make me nervous," she stated simply. She waved her hand and the door slammed shut.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before turning to the girl sitting on the bed.

"Well?" Tyra asked, impatiently. She waved her hand and two chairs appeared in front of her. "Sit down and ask away."

Sam looked at Dean. His eyes seemed to say _Just go with it_. Dean gave a small nod and both of them cautiously sat on the black cushioned chairs that where in front of them.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, still on edge.

"I'm Tyra Hills," Tyra said.

"How - " Sam started again. Before he could continue, his voice was taken away. His eyes widened in alarm and , clutching his throat, looked at Dean, panicked.

"No," Tyra said, looking at Dean, whose eyes were full of rage, but seemed unable to get off his seat to beat her senseless. "It's Dean's turn now."

"What are you?" Dean spat, his hands itching to shoot her in the face.

"I'm human," she said.

Dean's eyes widened and Sam looked like he desperately wanted to say something. Tyra waved her hand, at seeing Sam's expression, and gave his voice back.

"How is that possible?" Sam asked."The things you can do... only demons can do stuff like that."

Tyra shrugged. "What can I say? I'm special."

"Or you can be a lying demonic SOB," Dean scoffed. "Why should we believe a word you say?"

"If I'm able to prove at least one of the things I said, will you consider the rest of what I'll say?" Tyra asked, staring each of them in the eyes.

"Yes," Sam answered quickly before Dean could make another comment that could set Tyra off.

"So," Tyra started, awkwardly. "What should I prove?"

"Angels," Sam said immediately, leaping to his feet.

"Bring our dad here," Dean answered at the same time, standing up as well.

They started a glaring contest, neither willing to back down.

"I'll bring your dad here," Tyra decided finally. "You don't need to be on heaven's radar just yet." she finished to Dean's look of triumph and Sam's of disappointment. Tyra breathed in and began the formal way of wanting something. "I want John Winchester, father of Sam and Dean Winchester to be transported in front of us.. As I say, it will be."

Immediately, the lights started sparking. Wind blew all around scattering the pages of Tyra's book all over the place. Lightning flashed outside, lighting up the night sky and a high pitched whining filled the air.

Tyra stood up and looked at a spot behind the brothers. They both turned around to see their father standing with a confused expression on his face and a duffle bag full of weapons in his hands.

"Where am I?" John asked, furiously, taking out a handgun and aiming it at Tyra. He looked around at his sons who were staring, shocked, at him. "Dean?" he asked, holding his gun tighter. "Sam?"

"So," Tyra said, stepping forward as all eyes turned to her. "Ready to listen?"

 **And that was chapter three.** **Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Criticism is also encouraged (I want to have your opinions, good and bad). Suggestions are welcome. Please tell me if I made any mistakes. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You proved some things," Dean admitted. "How can we know that you're just not a powerful demon?"

"Like Azazel?" Tyra asked, blinking her eyes and they became a swirly, crystal - like yellow like Azazel's.

John struggled against the force rooting him to the ground, before glaring at Tyra. "You," he said hatefully.

Tyra rolled her now hazel eyes. "No, stupid. I'm human. Do all the checks 100% human. Just... unique."

After a long silence consisting of a glaring contest between John and Tyra with Tyra winning and Dean trying not to laugh at the look on their dad's face, Sam suddenly spoke up. "The yellow eyed demon's name is Azazel?"he asked.

Tyra looked at him. "Yes," she answered simply. She waved her hand and they could move. Tyra stared John straight in the eyes and gave him a silver knife. "You still don't trust me," she said as she handed him salt and holy water as well. "So test me."

John wasted no time in splashing her with holy water. Due to the lack of a reaction other than the annoyed look on her face, he proceeded to slice her arm with the knife and make her eat salt. When he was done with the tests and there had been no reaction apart from requesting a Band Aid for her wound and wincing at the taste of pure salt on her tongue, John set back, satisfied.

"You done?" Tyra asked, annoyed by the wet state of her Geek Life t- shirt, her stinging arm, and the patch of wetness on her jeans that made it look like she peed herself.

John nodded, so Tyra wanted one more chair in front of the bed before she settled down on it, silently mourning the loss of her book. She put her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward to look at John, then Sam, then Dean.

"I know about your dreams, Sam" Tyra began, carefully, as Sam's eyes widened. Dean looked at Sam, suspiciously, while John seemed like he had found another piece of a puzzle he had lost the box for.

"How could you possibly -" Sam began.

" Humor me," Tyra responded dryly.

" You know what," Dean cut in, standing to his feet and getting into fighting position. "No. Thanks for our Dad, but we'll be moving on with our lives now.

Upon hearing Dean's words, Sam swiftly followed suit, rising from his chair and preparing to fight. Only John remained seated.

"Fine," Tyra responded curtly. She waved her hand and the two boys were gone. She leveled her gaze at John, silently asking if he wanted to leave too. Seeing John shake his head once, she began again.

" Keep doing what you're doing. Looking for clues and sending cases to your sons. On December 1st 2005, pick an old phone number and change the voicemail to Dean's phone number." Tyra commanded. "This will make sense later. Follow your usual trail, but do not reveal yourself to your sons." Before John could say anything, Tyra explained. "This is essential. Then, and this is very important, you will all be in an accident. When Dean is dying, you must summon Azazel to the hospital and sell the colt and the bullet in exchange for Dean. Azazel will want your life and soul as well. Agree to it," Tyra finished calmly to a furious John Winchester.

"You want me to be sent to hell by the bastard that murdered my wife? Never!" he spat standing up. "Why should I do anything you say!"

"If you don't," Tyra began. "You will destroy the world you have helped during your quest for revenge. Dean and Sam are the Kings on this chessboard," she continued, narrowing her eyes at him. "You are the Pawn that does everything it can to keep the King safe, even occasionally giving their life," she finished. Tyra stood and looked him in the eyes. "You won't be stuck there," Tyra said softly. "I will give you the chance to leave. Hold on to that thought as you are being tortured. And do not give in. You are a Winchester, and Winchesters don't give up."

With those words, confident that John would listen, Tyra left, leaving the scent of watermelons lingering behind.

* * *

After being sent away by Tyra to a different motel room, Dean was not in a good mood. Especially since she had made sure that there was no way out. After trying to break down the windows and the doors of the room, Dean settled with punching a wall while Sam continued to sit on the bed, after an hour of trying to punch, kick, and ram their way out.

"I knew it," Dean seethed, punching the wall again. He narrowed his eyes at the wall as if it had committed a great offence and punched it again, wincing as he felt his bones shift. "We should never had gone." He spun around to face Sam and upon seeing him sitting on the bed was filled with rage again. "Do you even care?" Dean hissed angrily. "Dad could be dead!"

"And punching walls will definitely get him back," Sam stated dryly. "That's not gonna help anything. We'll find a way out, don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Dean scoffed, turning back to the wall, focusing on ignoring the boy behind him.

After 10 more minutes of punching it until his knuckles bled and there were bright red slowly drying stains on the yellow, flowery wallpaper, the door swung open. Both brothers looked to the door, then each other. After sending Dean a look that screamed 'I told you so', Sam stood up and raced to the door, following Dean as they ran down the hall. Sam suddenly stopped, realising that they had no clue where in the motel they were. Turning his gaze towards the door next to him that said 200a, he quickly realised that they were nearly there.

Once they reached room 221b, Dean kicked down the door, Sam watching his back. All they saw was an empty room with writing on the wall: I'll be there when all hell breaks loose (you'll see your father soon) - Tyra.

Dean contented himself with punching a wall. Sam kindly reminded him that they had a case and could find their dad later. And so, time moved on, wendigos and werewolves, demons and the colt, their Dad, Azazel. Things happened as they had to. John died and went to hell, Dean felt like crap about it and Sam was still pondering upon their father's last words and their meaning. As the season drew to a close they inched closer and closer to the edge of the pit.

 **End of this chapter. I think its short (sorry Black sun) but I'll try to make them longer. The dates are according to the timelines on . I think after Supernatural, I'll do Harry Potter next, since I recently started Doctor Who and just got to the 5th season (is it strange that I cried more over Donna in season 4 episode 13 than Rose in season 2 episode 13?) Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter and doing Harry Potter next (if you have any other suggestions, you can put it in a review).**


	5. Chapter 5

On a rainy April 29th 2007, a well kept 1967 Chevy Impala, its speakers blaring Long Time by Boston, rolled onto the road leading up to a small cafe called Sunnyside diner, which already had a truck parked before it. The driver of this Impala pulled up next to it, leaving enough space for people to walk in between the red and silver truck and his baby.

Dean turned down the music and picked up a bill, putting it out so Sam could take it. "Don't forget the extra onions this time," he said, looking at his brother.

"Dude," Sam began, snatching the bill from his brother's waiting hand. "I'm the one who has to ride in the car with your extra onions."

Dean smiled as Sam opened the car door to step into the diner. Dean turned back to the diner before remembering, "See if they've got any pie." Sam sighed and slammed the door shut. "Bring me some pie! I love me some pie." With that, Dean turned the music up again and cleaned the windshields as he watched Sam go into the diner.

A few minutes later, the radio started acting up, turning on and off. Dean tapped it a couple times, until it stayed off. Getting a bad feeling, Dean looked around before turning back to the diner and realising it was now empty. Dean got out of the car and rushed to the diner and went inside. The first thing he noticed was a man who was wearing a baseball cap, dead on the table.

Dean took out his gun. "Sam?" he called, before moving around to the rest of the diner. He went behind the counter to find that the kitchen staff were dead (throats slit) behind it. Not finding Sam, he moved to the last door, which led outside. He looked around and found no trace of him. "Sam?" he called again. Dean got no answer, so he closed the door and noticed something he didn't before: a yellow powder on the window sill. He raised it to his face. "Sulphur," he realised. He ran outside the diner and started calling for Sam.

"Well," a female voice said behind him.

Dean turned around, raising his gun, and saw a girl in jeans , sneakers and a t-shirt. The appearance of said girl did not make him lower his guard.

"Who are you?" he asked, putting the safety off his gun. The girl simply waved her hand and the gun was in her right hand.

She stepped forward as Dean readied to fight and she replied, "When all hell breaks loose."

Dean narrowed his eyes, suddenly remembering his encounter with the strange African-American girl almost two years ago, and lunged for her throat.

"Where's Sam?" he hissed as she disappeared from in front of him and reappeared behind him. He whirled around and readied to lunge again. "I don't care if your human. Only a monster would kill all those people like that." Dean lunged again but was met with a rush of watermelon scented air and the sound of wings. He turned around again and was met with Tyra aiming his gun at his head.

"Listen to me," she said calmly. "Last time you were supposed to listen. Your dad listened - "

"And look at where that got him," Dean yelled. "He ended up in hell!"

Tyra simply stared. "I know," she said. "But I'm going to give him a way out. If he's determined enough, he'll make it out and go straight to heaven. or I'll let him stick around for a bit."

Dean's eyes widened then narrowed again. "Why?" he asked.

"If you listen," Tyra began, stepping forward and placing the gun in Dean's hand. She looked him in the eyes before continuing. "I will help you find your brother and I'll help with your dad. All you have to do is trust me. Just for two days. Trust me," Tyra pleaded.

Dean looked at the gun, then at Tyra. "Okay," he replied, shoving the gun in his waistband. He looked at Tyra, and for the first time it wasn't in anger. "Go find my brother."

With that, Tyra disappeared to the sound of wings flapping.

Sam was no stranger to being knocked unconscious. Waking up in a ghost town? That was new. After discovering that he had no bars, he decided to find out where he was.

"Cold Oak, South Dakota," a female voice said.

Sam looked around for the source of the voice. He turned around to see Tyra standing there with a slightly bored expression.

"Don't even," Tyra said walking forward as Sam prepared to fight. "I went through this already with Dean, I don't want you to waste any more of my time. No, I did not bring you here, That was Azazel. No, I'm not here to kill you and no, I'm not here to get you out. Dean has to do that on his own. Any questions?"

Sam straightened up and replied, "Yeah. Why should I trust you?"

"You don't have to," Tyra said walking forward. "I could end you by thinking about it. Just work with me."

"Fine," Sam stated. "For now."

Tyra brightened up considerably. "Good," she said happily. "I thought I'd have to threaten you."

"So, let's go?" Sam asked, startled by the sudden change in attitude.

"Yes," Tyra replied, composing herself. "Let's find the others."

"Others?" Sam asked, confused. "What others?"

"You didn't think you were the only one brought here, did you?" Tyra replied.

There was a creaking sound coming from around the corner. Sam picked up a nearby piece of wood. Tyra looked at it and shook her head. She strode to the space between the two rotting buildings.

"Hi, Andy," she said cheerfully. Tyra looked at Sam and said, "You've met Andy, right Sam?"

"Who the hell are you?" Andy said panicked, as he walked out from between the buildings next to Tyra. He saw Sam and said, "Who the hell is she? What am I doing here? What are you doing here? What is she doing here?"

"I'm Tyra," Tyra answered before Sam could. "You are here to fight to the death. Sam is here to fight to the death. I am here to try to keep you guys and the others from dying."

"What?" Andy asked, freaking out at the same time Sam turned to Tyra and said, "You never told me that."

"Azazel," Tyra stated simply. "He sent the last batch of his psychic kids here so they can fight to the death and the last one standing can lead the demon army," she explained over Andy's "I can't fight to the death, oh my gosh, I'm gonna die!"

"Last batch?" Sam asked, not very phased by the fight to the death part yet.

"The batches before this have already fought and the last one standing has already moved on until they got to this batch. That means one of the people here has already killed about 20 people if not more." Tyra said solemnly. "And I know who it is. But I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

Sam nodded, annoyed, while Andy seemed to not yet be done panicking. "Fine," Sam said, before turning to Andy. "Chill. We'll get out of here alive." He looked over to Tyra to see her sadly shaking her head. "We will," Sam said more forcefully. Tyra just sighed.

Suddenly, there was vigorous knocking on the wooden doors of another locked building and screaming coming from inside. As three of them rushed towards it, Tyra waved her hand and the doors swung open, revealing a seemingly scared Ava.

Ava rushed into Sam's arms, crying in fear as Andy stood confused a little while away, and Tyra glared at her. Sam explained that she had been gone for five months while Ava denied it, saying she saw him two days ago.

"Okay, whatever," Tyra snapped, the arrival of Ava ruining her good mood. "Let's go find the others." She continued forward, not turning to see if the others were following her.

Ava, Andy and Sam watched her go for a little while before following. "What happened to her?" Ava asked curiously as they walked past a seemingly endless street full of wooden buildings.

"She's just... stressed," Sam answered, comforted by the thought of Ava's wellbeing.

"So, "Andy said. "You gonna tell me who she is?" he asked, pointing at Ava.

"She's like us," Sam replied. "That's all you need to know."

"Right," Andy replied, before turning his gaze onto Tyra, who had found two more people, an African - American soldier and a blonde girl. "Who is she. She said she was here because she chose to be here. Why?"

"Honestly?" Sam sighed, looking at her as she talked animatedly at the pair, then walked back to the group. "I have no idea."

"This is Jake," Tyra said, pointing to the soldier. "And this is Lily," she gestured towards the blonde. "Now," Tyra said clapping her hands together and looking at each of them in the eyes. "Let's get to work."

 **End of this chapter. I tried to make it longer and I think I did a little better. I think I'll keep updating every Monday, but I'm going to boarding school in October (no electronics allowed), so I'll try to put up three chapters that Monday. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

"This is it," Bobby Singer said to Dean, spreading a map of the US over the hood of the Impala, his blue truck parked in front of it. "All demonic signs and omens over the past month."

Dean looked at the map confused, before turning to Bobby. "Are you joking, there's nothing here."

"Exactly," was the reply. Only it didn't come from either of the men standing between the two vehicles. It came from the girl who had appeared next to Bobby Singer who currently had a shotgun trained at her head.

"It's okay," Dean sighed, looking back at the map. "She's good."

"What is she?" Bobby asked, warily, lowering his shotgun.

"Human," Tyra answered with a smile. "Tyra, by the way. And you are awesome!"

Bobby frowned a little and looked at Dean for an explanation. "She knows what will happen to us," Dean explained. "Looks like she likes what you do." When all Dean got in return was a blank stare, he sighed and looked at Tyra. "Found Sam yet?"

"I knew where he was already," she said. "But I can't tell you."

"And why not?" Bobby asked, annoyed.

"Because Sam will find a way to contact you himself. And I have to let him. But if he does then Ava will kill Lily and Andy. But if I take them out of there and - Oh yes!" Tyra shouted suddenly after talking to herself for a while, making Dean and Bobby lurch back, startled. "That's perfect! You do what you're doing. I'll go visit Sam."

With that, she left two very confused men standing in between two vehicles on the side of the road.

"What was that?" Andy asked, startled as Tyra suddenly disappeared after introducing them to Jake and Lily. "How did she do that? What is she? If she can leave, why can't she take us with her? Why is she here anyway?" he shot out at Sam.

All of them turned to him, expecting an explanation. "Umm..." he said, looking around for a way out.

"Well," Tyra said as she reappeared where she was before. She turned to Andy and replied, "I'll explain later. First I need to talk to you and Lily. Alone." Tyra closed her eyes and suddenly the group of six had lost three members.

"So," Sam started, looking at Ava, then at Jake. "Let's find a way out."

"Basically, we're going to die," Lily said calmly, as Andy's panicked voice threatened to drown out her words.

"Not anymore," Tyra replied, stopping Andy's panicking. Tyra closed her eyes, feeling a mild headache from Andy's constant talking. "Andy?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered, spinning around to look at her.

"Shut up," she stated. "Please." With that she put her hands on her head, getting rid of her headache. "I said that if you go back you will die."

"Yes," Lily answered, unsure of where she was going with what she said.

"If," Tyra repeated with a smirk. She held her hands out, closed her eyes and thought. After a moment, there were another Lily and Andy standing across from the originals. "Lily and Andy," Tyra started dramatically, reveling in the looks of shock that had glued themselves to the faces of the people she was trying to save. "Meet your death doubles."

"Are they... alive?" Andy asked, astonished, as he poked his double in the chest, causing it to move back slightly, before returning to its original position.

"No. We don't need any Doctor Who flesh incidences happening, right?" Tyra replied with a chuckle. At the blank stares she received in return, she shook her head and mumbled, "You people have no lives."

"How are they not alive?" Lily asked, circling her double, clutching her hand close to her.

" They feel like flesh and bone, have blood, and are programmed to act and speak like you, but they are basically robots that don't walk, talk, or act like robots. And I'll use them to save your lives. On one condition," Tyra explained, staring at them in an attempt to portray that she was completely serious.

"What condition?" Andy asked, finished inspecting his double.

"You train. You learn to use and control your powers so that when I need your help again, you will be useful in a fight. I'll make you a training facility and living quarters shielded from all monsters so you can train and live in peace," Tyra stated.

"Sure. Why not?" Andy replied, happy that he'd stay alive.

"Where will the training facility be?" Lily asked, needing more details before she agreed. She stiffened, suddenly worried. "Where are we anyway?" she asked, looking around. It was a room with walls that appeared to be made of rotting wood. It had rotting wooden chair and tables and a counter full of dusty glass bottles.

"A bar on the other side of this ghost town," Tyra replied, answering her second question first. "Your living and training place will be in Florida cause I think the sun and going outside and socializing will be good for both of you. Should we go?"

"Now?" Andy asked, surprised. "Why now?"

"Cause better now than later. I'll send your doubles back to your friends and Ava and we'll go make your house. This is gonna be fantastic!" Tyra finished, excited, before disappearing with the sound of wings and-

"Is that a watermelon Jolly Rancher?" Andy asked Lily who was staring at the spot her double used to occupy.

She turned around to look at Andy before sniffing the air. "I think so, yeah," Lily replied. "Why is that?" she asked.

"I dunno," Andy said with a shrug. We can ask her when she gets back."

As if on cue, that was the moment Tyra chose to re-appear. "Missing me already?" she asked with a genuine smile. "I'm flattered."

"Why does it smell like watermelon Jolly Ranchers when you disappear and reappear?" Andy asked.

Tyra seemed distant. "I don't know," she said, staring in space. "It's something important. Very important."

"Tyra," Lily said gently. "You're crying."

Tyra frowned, confused, before shakily raising a hand to her eye and found it wet. "That's strange," she murmured. "Like Amy not remembering Rory. Or her bringing the Doctor back. What don't I remember?" she continued to herself. Tyra suddenly looked up and smiled, although it seemed slightly forced. "Let's make you a house!" Having said that, Tyra, Andy and Lily disappeared from the dirty, rotting bar.

 **I would like to apologize for not updating like I said I would. I hadn't finished the chapter and I felt like I kept getting the characters wrong. I also kept getting ideas for other storied that are all partially typed. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	7. Apology (Please read)

I am so so so so so so so sorry about the lack of updates. Basically, school happened and I had no internet connection or electronics. Then I had a vacation(Christmas) but it was 9 days long and my grandma has yet to discover the wonders of wifi. Then another 14 weeks of hell. And on the last day, my sister's stuff along with mine was left at school and was shipped to the nearest relative. That would've been okay if he didn't live in a different country. So now I'm sitting on my bed, 4 countries away from all the ideas I spawned in hell. And another thing: chapter 7 is STILL not done. It's a filler chapter and therefore draining my soul. I'm going back to school on Wednesday so I'll try to get up a one shot I started last year since my plans for I want as well as my first and second chapters for a new story and the 9 or 10 one shots I wrote. Please don't murder me. And if there are any mistakes, tell me (my glasses are getting new lenses so I happen to be a bit blind). Thanks.


	8. Author's Note

Boarding school over! Seven weeks of vacation! I went on my account today, just to see if you people have forgotten me, and I found tons more reviews that made me so extremely happy (I kinda screamed a little and now my grandma's worried). Thanks sooooo much for not giving up on me. There are a few things I have to tell you guys:

Chapter seven will be done by Friday (I hope)

My posting completely depends on how long my brother's mobile data lasts

I have started several other stories and will type and post them asap

I'm starting a contest: The contest is called 'Guess Who'. It's a series of oneshots in which the name of the character or characters is/are mentioned only at the end. The oneshot takes a certain situation the character/characters was/were in and talks about how they felt, what they thought, hopes, wishes, etc. The one shot is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Merlin, Supernatural, Angel, Doctor Who, or Harry Potter, and the prize is a customized character in I Want (send all information about the character you think is necessary and I'll do the rest). Scoring is like this

1\. 10 Points - If you figure it out from the title

2\. 5 Points - If you figure it out from the 1st teller sentence (written at the end of the oneshot)

3\. 3 Points - If you figure it out from the 2nd teller sentence (refer to 2)

4\. 1 Point - If you read the oneshot

Bonus points:

5\. 1 Point for every review, follow, or favorite of the story or author

6\. 2 Points if you can say which episode/episodes it's from

That's it, I guess. Thanks again for not giving up on me and don't stop reviewing.


End file.
